


Having a Good Time

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Bondage without dom/sub stuff, Cute, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This is two guys who have been a relationship for a long time, Trust, and they know each other very well and can't do any wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Most of the time Prowl is too tired to really do interfacing like how he actually wants it. So when he gets off duty early, and knows that Jazz is also coming soon, he plans to make most of it, including using some of their favorite toys and tools.





	Having a Good Time

It wasn’t often that Prowl had a proper time off. He had worked only half a day, had gotten some energon afterwards and now he was in the quarters that he shared with Jazz. Jazz had not been as lucky with getting the time off, but he had told Prowl that he had the evening and night off, guaranteed.

Prowl and Jazz were a bit opposite when it came to having time for themselves. Prowl overextended himself at work and came back tired even after a regular work day, while Jazz had no such trouble, and was always eager to do something afterwards. He had the energy that Prowl lacked, which had caused trouble for them from time to time.

That was why Prowl was looking forwards to this evening. Instead of him almost falling into recharge when interfacing with Jazz, he would be able to give him all his attention.

Well, partially. Prowl had a surprise waiting for Jazz for tonight. Jazz would be back soon, and Prowl set to work. He went over to the toy chest he and Jazz shared. Prowl picked up the vibe that was on top, then dug around for the spike sleeve that the vibe could be inserted into. That was what was going to occupy him the most. He recalled how fun it had been to see Jazz become absolutely undone while having the sleeve on him and the vibe stimulating the spike relentlessly. Then there was Prowl’s favorite false spike. No vibrator mod, but it filled him right all the time. And there was plenty of lube for tonight’s use and few more uses.

Then there was the collar, short chain, spreader bar, ballgag, and handcuffs with a chain longer than usual. This was an indulgence that Prowl rarely had the chance to enjoy. Not just using the toys, which happened rarely enough, but the time Prowl had to prepare as well.

Prowl went over to a corner of their quarters and pushed a small table aside. It had been blocking two hooks on the wall, one at his ankles, and one somewhat waist high. This was something that Prowl and Jazz had screwed in a while ago, and didn’t see much use. Prowl couldn’t even recall the last time they had used it, though he suspected that Jazz had been the one attached to the wall. Prowl sat down with his back to the screws, noting that the doorwings weren’t hitting the nearby wall or furniture.

Good.

Prowl stood up and got some soft pillows and blankets on the floor and padded them to make sure that it was soft and comfortable. He put a towel down as well, as experience told him that this could get messy.

Prowl started with the collar. It was plain, sturdy synthetic material, not easily breakable, and on the outside was a metal ring fastened to the material. It wouldn’t hurt Prowl. Prowl inspected it for a minute, then fastened the collar on him, turning it so that the metal ring was in front of him, and he played with it a bit before hooking the short chain on it. It was barely the length of his hand, but Prowl knew exactly how to use it. But before he did anything else, he pulled on the chain, feeling the tug on the collar as it pressed up against the back of his neck.

Prowl grinned, baring his covers revealing both spike and valve. He left his spike alone as his free hand went down to his valve, touching the folds so Prowl could feel how wet he already was. Yeah, he had been looking forward to this ever since he left work. He worked his fingers in between the folds, allowing them to become wet for a moment before he found the valve opening and pushed them in. He let go of the chain, kneeling with his back against the wall as he thrust his fingers in and out of his valve. His own rough treatment did not discourage him, he felt good.

After a few moments he felt satisfied even though he hadn’t even been close to an overload. Prowl smiled to himself, picking up the handcuffs. He turned slightly to see the lower hook, and he put the chain of the handcuffs onto the hook, then pushed it so that it closed around the chain. An experimental tug as he held on both of the cuffs told him that the handcuffs were properly secured to the wall.

It was tempting to simply slip his hands into the handcuffs and then wait until Jazz came, but that was the boring way to do this.

The spreader bar was next. Prowl spread his legs wider as he put the bar on them, securing the clasps on his thighs and legs. He now couldn’t get out of the kneeling position he was in, nor could he bring his legs any closer. But it didn’t stop him from experimenting with it. And as long as his hands were free, he could simply hit the release and be freed. But Prowl was not looking for that. There was a reason for why the remaining toys were easily in reach.

Prowl picked up the false spike. It was a bit larger than Jazz, and Jazz had found ways to make Prowl enjoy it even more though Prowl did prefer Jazz’s own spike. But the spike was still part of the game. Prowl put the lube on the false spike and spread it evenly around the spike. Soon enough his hands just glided on the spike, feeling no real resistance and the lube was plenty warm. He also applied the lubricant on his own spike for something that would come later.

Getting the spike into him was a bit more of a chore. Prowl grunted as he tried his best to lift his hips up so he could get the spike below him. It wasn’t until the third attempt that he managed to do it. There was no slow entry or anything gentle about it, the moment Prowl felt that it was straight, in his valve, and could get under him he slammed down on it, feeling a faint sting of pain high up his valve along with the relief of not having his legs and hips so tensed up. He took a moment, waiting for the discomfort to fade away. He still had plenty of time before Jazz arrived.

Prowl got his right hand below his hips, feeling the base of the spike. It was the right side up, the base wasn’t flush against the floor but there was just a minor adjustment, and then the false spike was secured on the floor via a suction cup on the bottom of it. Prowl experimentally moved up and down on the spike, rolling his hips, and felt the pleasure as he was riding the spike instead of just having it up his valve. It was secured on the floor, exactly as Prowl wanted it to be.

Prowl picked up both the spike sleeve and the ballgag, comparing the two for a moment before deciding that the spike sleeve would go on first. The first time he had done this sort of thing he had put the ballgag on first, but then he realized that the instructions he had been given were for whatever audience that would see this, instead of for his own gratification.

The sleeve wasn’t large. It was more of a cylinder of soft mesh with viscous fluid inside, mimicking the feel of a valve. It wasn’t long enough to cover an entire spike and had been made as a handjob aid instead of being a proper fake valve.

But on the sleeve was a small pocket, made for exactly what Prowl was doing, inserting a small vibe on it. That way, it upgraded from a masturbatory aid to a vibrator for the spike. Prowl grinned as he pushed the vibe inside, the wire coming from it came down to attached control panel. He turned the vibe on and felt the sleeve vibrate in his hand. Turn of knobs told Prowl that the vibe was functioning perfectly. So he turned it off and slip the sleeve on his spike with ease, as he had already lubricated it. He pushed it down far enough that the head of his spike came through it, and the vibe was up against the shaft, near the head. Not enough to overstimulate Prowl, but enough to really rev him up.

Prowl put the ballgag on himself, feeling it force his mouth open while it suppressed any attempt to speak clearly. He and Jazz had previously experimented with a simple tie gag, but Prowl preferred the ballgag, something which Jazz had thought Prowl would not tolerate. But there was something about having his mouth forced open wide that Prowl liked.

He then turned the collar around so that the chain was now at his back. He reached back, grabbed it, then went as up against the wall as he could. His probing fingers found the hook, and it was at the second attempt that he was able to attach the chain onto the hook and then close it around the chain. Prowl tugged experimentally on it, feeling no give before he felt the discomfort of the collar pressing up against his neck.

He then turned on the vibe again. It buzzed against his spike and he jumped, or as much as he could with his head attached to the wall and his legs tied up in the spreader bar. And the jump had made the false spike rub against his valve walls, lighting up some sensors that hadn’t felt much since the insertion. Prowl relaxed and rolled his hips, making the spike brush against his valve in slow lazy motions, lighting Prowl up as the stimulation of his valve was reving him up more than the vibe on the spike sleeve. He then pushed the controls away, out of his reach.

Prowl could stop this. His hands were still free. He could grab the wire from the vibe, pull the controls back to him and turn it off. He could remove the ballgag, unhook the collar from the wall and take it off. He could hit the release on the spreader bar so he could get his legs together, stand up and remove the spike from his valve. He could do all of those things, get up in the berth and just wait for Jazz to come back for some regular good old fashioned interfacing.

Those thoughts crossed his mind as he closed the handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. He pulled on the cuffs, tried to bring them up to his neck to release the chain attached to the collar, but he couldn’t get his wrists high enough. And he couldn’t pull them far enough out to reach his interface array, to pull out the spike and to tear off the spike sleeve, even when he scooted himself back up against the wall. 

Prowl couldn’t bend over or relax because off the collar and the chain attached to it, keeping his head up high. He couldn’t stand up because of the spreader bar keeping his legs wide apart and thighs bound to his legs. He had a ballgag in his mouth that prevented him from calling out for help. He had a spike sleeve on his spike, the continual vibration from the vibe in the sleeve making him unable to focus. He had a false spike up his valve that with each movement Prowl made it lit up his valve in a way that Prowl couldn’t ignore, the size of it something that Prowl was not accustomed to as it was larger than Jazz.

Prowl moaned.

He wriggled in his bonds, testing them again, grunting as he felt the pull on his neck and when he was unable to unseat himself off the false spike. Most people would be in some state of panic, or feel uncomfortable about being so vulnerable and on display for whomever that would come in. But not Prowl. This felt heavenly. This wasn’t really that different from self-service, just a bit more elaborate. Prowl deemed that he had tried to fight the bonds enough, and started riding the spike. He couldn’t accomplish much more than shallow movements of his hips as the collar pulled on him if he tried to get too high or too low. The vibe on the sleeve also kept him occupied, keeping his spike erect by the constant sensation but did not do anything else as it was too weak to really arouse him to the next level.

This was a pure exercise in frustration, and Prowl loved it. He just offlined his optics as he was doing short rolls riding the spike. He did give a better pull on his collar and on his hands from time to time, which kept him aroused while waiting for Jazz.

He had once actually gotten himself off like this, but that had probably more to do with Jazz watching him at the time.

Prowl just spent the passing minutes focusing inwards, focusing on the pleasure he was feeling rather than thinking about what had transpired before or what he wished what Jazz would do to him. This always got him more revved up for some reason, even though he knew about and appreciated the arousal that stemmed from fantasies, imagined or based on memories.

It wasn’t until he heard the doors open that he onlined his optics and looked at the entrance. He never stopped moving.

“ By the pit Prowl, you’re so hot.” Jazz breathed low as he entered, quickly closing the doors and locking them without even looking back. Prowl just grinned, or at least as much as he could with the gag on him, as he watched Jazz walking towards him slowly, as if trying to get closer to a wild animal.

Prowl wriggled as Jazz came closer, showing that he was properly chained up against the wall. He jutted his chest out as far as he could and moved his doorwings, putting on a display that was only for Jazz. Jazz just grinned as he knelt down in front of Prowl. He first kissed Prowl’s chevron and while his lips were still there he took off the ballgag, immediately replacing it with his mouth. They kissed passionately for a while, until Prowl’s movements became more desperate, needing more contact elsewhere.

Jazz just smiled and put his hands on Prowl’s bumper, rubbing under it and then moved his hands to the sides, the fingers doing careful light touches which made Prowl tremble. It wasn’t until Jazz’s hands were on his doorwings that Prowl moaned in pure pleasure, his moans following the rhythm that Jazz set as rubbing the doorwings.

“You sound so needy.” Jazz smiled. “Have you had an overload yet?” He asked, even though he knew Prowl couldn’t easily overload in this position. Prowl shook his head, and then became confused as Jazz laughed. He then realized it, he didn’t have the gag on anymore. He joined with Jazz in the laughing.

“No I haven’t.” Prowl answered with a smile. “Waiting for you, of course.”

“Frag Prowl it has been a while.” Jazz said. It wasn’t exactly true, as the had interfaced couple of days ago, but he knew what Jazz was talking about. Prowl rarely had the energy to be as proactive as he was tonight. Or to be this active for that matter.

Jazz kissed Prowl again, using his offhand to massage the doorwing while his other hand grabbed around Prowl’s spike and sleeve. Prowl groaned as he felt the squeeze of Jazz’ fingers, and the increased intensity of the vibrations as the vibe was pushed against his spike. He tried to thrust into Jazz’ hand, but the spreader bar didn’t let Prowl to push up in earnest.

Then Jazz squeezed a bit harder and took the sleeve off. Prowl took a deep breath as his spike was no longer under the constant onslaught of the vibe. Jazz just grinned as he held the still vibrating sleeve, and then pushed it onto his own erect spike. Apparently Jazz had managed to open up both his interface arrays without Prowl noticing. Probably when they kissed.

“Oh Primus what the frag!” Jazz tensed up as if he had gotten a nasty shock out of nowhere, and fell to the side holding his spike hard while it was covered in the sleeve.

Prowl laughed. “Oh, is this the first time you’re using sleeve with a vibe?” He asked smirking. Classic newbie mistake, not thinking about what an active vibe would do when touching the head of the spike.

“No!” Jazz yelled, but couldn’t help but smile as well. “I just forgot. Oh frag!” He got up on his knees and quickly forced the sleeve down past the head. “Oh frag, oh frag, that was painful!”

“If it was then you would have ripped it off.” Prowl said, then let his smile drop a bit. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jazz chuckled. “Of course I am.” He smiled. “I was just taken off guard.” He reached for the controls and changed the vibrations to a higher intensity and made come in pulses instead of being a constant buzz. He was there, his knees spread wide apart and his spike at full erection, shuttering his optics as he smiled, immersing himself into the sensation. This was one of Jazz’ favorite toys.

Prowl squirmed a bit in his bonds, a ploy to turn Jazz’ attention to what was in front of him, not what was on his spike. Jazz smiled, going down on four and licked along the entire length of Prowl’s now neglected spike. Prowl shuddered, arching his back as he was getting something far more pleasurable than the constant vibration of the vibe. His throat got caught on the collar but it didn’t matter as Jazz rested on Prowl’s thigh as he took Prowl’s spike in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

“That feels amazing.” Prowl said grinning, looking down on Jazz.

“And you look so beautiful.” Jazz grinned in return. “It’s a wonder what you can feel when you’re not having a lazy frag when tired.” Jazz’ strokes did not stop at any point.

“I take it you’ve missed this.” Prowl smiled, and now Jazz opted not to answer as he put his mouth to better use than that, putting the spike in his mouth, engulfing it for a second before pulling off and then licked it a few times.

“Frag yes.” Jazz chuckled before he continued trying his best to get Prowl to blow his load early. But Prowl saw Jazz touching his own spike, using the spike sleeve to masturbate. Jazz was clearly enjoying the foreplay, but he probably wanted more.

“Wanna frag me?” Prowl asked, lifting up his hips as far as he could to show his valve and the false spike that was up in it. It hadn’t really done much for him after the first few minutes.

“Of course.” Jazz said. He sat up, found the controls for the vibe and turned it off before removing the sleeve off his spike. It stood erect and twitched a bit, showing just how much Jazz agreed with the idea. Jazz then unclasped the spreader bar and massaged Prowl’s thighs, encouraging him to move his legs. Prowl barely needed that motivation as he worked on straightening his legs. The cuffs and collar did somewhat hinder his movements, but Jazz braced him, and even removed the false spike carefully so that Prowl wouldn’t drive it deeper as Prowl shifted. Jazz carefully got Prowl into a position where he was leaning up against the wall at an angle, his valve on full display for Jazz.

Jazz didn’t move in just yet. Once he was sure Prowl was comfortable, he came over to him and kissed him. The kiss was deep and intimate and neither of them wanted to break it too prematurely. It was Jazz that pulled away first, smiling as his hands reached behind Prowl’s neck and took off the collar. Prowl stretched his neck and back as he finally could do so, sighing in relief as the tension he didn’t even know he had was ebbing away.

“Want to take the cuffs off?” Jazz asked as he inched closer to Prowl, lining his spike against Prowl’s valve, his fingers going into the valve, feeling around at first then began to thrust.

Prowl didn’t even think about it as he shook his head. “I can manage this, just go ahead.” Prowl said.

Jazz smiled, removed his fingers and lined up his spike. As the head of the spike pushed through the valve folds he stopped, kissed Prowl, and then pushed deeper. He started with swallow thrusts as their lips were still locked together and he let his hands explore Prowl’s body, going for all the sensitive spots he knew that Prowl had. He felt Prowl shiver under his touch and thrusts, how he was meeting each thrust with a push on his own. Prowl moaned even when they were deep in kisses.

Jazz had him. Prowl soon felt nothing else nothing but the intimacy, Jazz’ lips and tongue, the sensitive touches and the feel of the spike in his valve, gently thrusting in and out of him while also seemingly hitting the right spots in the valve. Prowl was soon fully immersed in the interface, nothing else but his and Jazz’ pleasure on his mind. As he was moaning more and more he saw how Jazz withdrew a bit and smiled. It wasn’t a smile of pleasantries, fun, a grin or a joke, it was a genuine smile that Jazz only had when they were interfacing and enjoying each other so deeply. 

Prowl would have returned the smile if it wasn’t for the overload that finally crested over him. Prowl jerked, not trying to still his twitches and jerks as the waves of pleasure went through his body. It felt amazing, heavenly. His valve squeezed around Jazz’ spike and Prowl’s own spike throbbed as it ejaculated, spurting out transfluid each time it jerked.

Jazz had stopped thrusting, just taking in the sight knowing that he had made Prowl so undone. When Prowl’s moan tapered off and he started to calm down, Jazz gave him a good kiss. Prowl at first didn’t reciprocate, but when he realized what Jazz was doing he eagerly returned the kiss. They were like that for a few seconds before Jazz broke it off. “Prowl you were such an amazing sight.” Jazz said in complete admiration.

“I can’t wait to see you come.” Prowl said and smiled, thrusting his hips a bit as he reminded Jazz that he was still inside of him.

Jazz just chuckled. He held Prowl close as he thrust slowly. Prowl was confused at first until he realized that Jazz wasn’t chasing his own overload. Apparently he had that big enough confidence in his endurance that he thought he could get Prowl off a second time. And Prowl knew that he would certainly be able to do so.

Jazz started slow, still holding Prowl close as he thrust, going deep each time and relishing in the feel of Prowl’s valve around his spike. Prowl was aware of his venting, of Jazz’ near-inaudible breathy moans with each thrust, and he let himself relax as he waited for his body to respond, to go from the relaxation of the first overload to the spreading warmth of the impending second overload. He didn’t even need to tell Jazz when he was ready for more as Jazz seemed to sense the minute change in Prowl’s posture, and Jazz started thrusting faster.

It felt amazing. The type of deep intimate interface that brought them closer instead of just giving each other pleasure. Prowl just let himself relax in Jazz’ embrace as he felt the tension in his valve growing as he was getting closer to an overload. He could feel Jazz shudder as he did when he was close to an overload.

“I want to see you.” Prowl said, and Jazz let go of Prowl and kissed him before he leaned back, giving Prowl a good view of his body as he started moaning louder and thrusting faster. Prowl couldn’t help but to admire Jazz’ entire body, from the helm to the legs. That toppled Prowl over as he had his second overload. It was weaker than the first, but still very much pleasurable and better than those he had gotten the last few weeks. He kept his focus on Jazz and stilled his movements, catching Jazz as he overloaded as well, arching over Prowl as his spike spilled deep into Prowl’s valve.

They were like that for a few moments, catching their breath and relaxing after the intense interface. Jazz then smiled warmly and Prowl returned it. Jazz leaned over, kissing Prowl yet again as he withdrew his spike from Prowl’s valve, and then undid the last of the bindings.

“I would ask how you are feeling, but I think I got a pretty good idea.” Jazz smiled, helping Prowl up.

“I was about to say the same thing.” Prowl said and stretched his back and arms. When he felt good enough he pulled Jazz in for another kiss, which Jazz happily reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little piece of writing inspired another one, "And They Stayed Until Morning" by dragonofdispair. I just wanted to give heads up to read the tags on that one that while my piece aimed for no dom/sub tones, the other one has that and more. I just wanted to say that in case people are here for the fluffier side of bondage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And They Stayed Until Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497452) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair)


End file.
